A New Life
by Callie1
Summary: Rose grew up in the human world with no knowledge of the vampire world or that she was a Dhampir. Her parents hid it from her. Sadly Rose suffers from depression and because of it cuts. Things get to be too much for her from time to time so her parents decide to send her to Saint Vlads.
1. prolong

Rose grew up in the human world. Roses dad had the last name Hathaway and her mom took the name when they married. Her mother is a guardian and her father is a Moroi. They never told Rose about Dhampirs or Moroi.

* * *

Prolong-

Rose pov.

Dear Diary...

It's too much! My parents are always worried about me, thinking one day I will just lose it and either kill myself of kill another.

My current friends are all worried about my life and everyone at school knows about the cutting and depression.

Basically they all think I'm a fragile little girl that needs to be taken care of and watched so she doesn't hurt herself, or others

for that matter. Now to top the scales they are sending me away to a new school, a school for "My kind" as my parents put it.

Apparently I'm a Dhampir, a half vampire and there are full, good vampires called Moroi. Then bad vampire that are immortal and

want to kill everyone named Strogoi... Personally I think my parents are the crazy ones, I mean really Vampires? Secret world

living with us, or more accurately blending in with us but living separate for the most part? That sounds like something from a

fantasy novel! The scariest part is this isn't even the first time they have brought up these 'vampires'. Last week I overheard

them talking about these people like they were real!

Now above them telling me I'm a messed up person, they decide to tell me i'm not human?! Are they trying to make me break

down, or help me because at this point its leaning towards the first. I honestly don't understand what's going through their

heads. They really seemed adamant about all this stuff. Starting next Monday i'll be going to my new classes, as a new student,

with a new mentor... They are even having the mentor come down to explain how everything is going to happen with the

school and mentoring. What the hell! I don't want to know about my new school, I don't even want to go to a new school!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beep, Beep, Beep... "Stupid alarm clock!" As I swing to hit the alarm button to turn the incessant beeping off I missed in true

sleepy Rose style and end up knocking over the glass of water on the table spilling it all over my bed and myself. Great just great,

well I guess now I do have to get up and get changed. Getting up out of bed I decided to brush my hair and wash my face

before going to have some breakfast and letting the shorts and tank top dry a little before taking it off. The halls are quiet as I

made my way down it to the stairs and into the kitchen. What to eat, a banana? Cereal? Donuts? Yes donuts! Totally my favorite

food ever created! I immediately stuffed the first one in my mouth only stopping to chew and swallow. Mom and Dad decided to

choose this moment to come down the stairs and just stare at me as I stuff my face with very wet pj's. Mom was the first to ask,

"Why are your pajamas wet? And would it kill you to eat something healthy and not stuff your face?"

Before I could respond someone decided to knock on the front door. Who the hell would be coming this early on a Saturday? One

glance at my parents I knew they had either invited the person or were expecting them. They tried to hide their feelings but I

learned a long time ago how to read people like a book. They were excited, but also very nervous. Who the hell was at the door,

before I could ask both my parents went to answer the door. What, one couldn't go? They probably wanted to both be there so

they didn't have to answer my questions or maybe the person entering was that important. Well there is no way in hell I am just

standing in the kitchen and waiting to be told who has arrived. So grabbing the uneaten donut I ran into the front hall hoping to

catch a glimpse of the guest. As I hid behind the corner foliage, I peaked out to see my dad answer the door with a big grin on his

face.

"Hello Mr. Belikov, it's nice to finally get a chance to talk to you. You know without a phone being between us."

My dad was really excited and I wished he would move to give me a view of this Belikov guy. Or better yet just invite him in so I

could really see him. Instead he stood there as the other man replied.

"Yes it is good to finally meet you as well Mr. Hathaway . Can I come in? It would be easier to discuss what is to happen with

everyone in attendance inside."

WOW. Whoever this guy was he sounded really hot. A slight Russian accent lacing his words, He sounded so formal but so

confident...Snap out of it Rose! This must be the mentor guy that was suppose to come by sometime this weekend to 'teach me

what I will need to know for my new school'. Sounds like brain washing to me...

"Yes of course, please come in Mr. Belikov."

"Thank you."

Finally this guy is coming in and I can see how hot he is. That is if he is even hot, hopefully he will be, seeing him every day as a

mentor might get boring if this guy isn't hot.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the hottest guy I've ever seen walked into my house. Holly shit this guy was walking sex! like trip

and fall if you see him hot. Plain old walking sex...

As he greeting my mom he smiled a light friendly smile and even his smile was sexy. Wow just one look and I can tell there is no

way in hell i'll be listening to anything in school with this guy around. He promptly brought me back into the present with the next

thing he said.

"You know it might be easier to talk to you if you came all the way into the room and didn't hide behind a plant."

With that said I snapped back into the here and now and snapped my head to where he was to see he was looking right at me

with a sexy grin on his face. As for my parents they seemed surprised that I was in the room. I brushed off any embarrassment

and walked into the room. He immediately looked down at my outfit, obviously liking what he saw. Even when he masked his

feelings I could see admiration. Then his grin widened and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have an accident this morning?"

He gestured to my wet cloths. Shit I completely forgot about the mess I made a few minutes ago. Well might as well play with

it and see how far I could push him. As a rule my parents didn't tell the school or my new mentor about the cutting or depression.

I always had full coverage concealer on the scars so no one would see them. So in natural Rose spirit I said.

"Yea mornings hate me, the alarm clock is out to get me and decided to bring the glass of water on the table into it."

With that said I shrugged showing I didn't care. His grin widened. I might actually be able to deal with this guy. This might not

be so bad after all.

* * *

**Hey Guys this is just a new story I was thinking about. Hope you like it and review if you get a chance!**


End file.
